Una disculpa inesperada
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Un Castiel totalmente confundido por sus nuevos sentimientos, más se siente culpable de las cosas que le ocurrió a Sucrette, un Lysandro consolador y cariñoso y una sucrette completamente confundida y indecisa… Castiel x Sucrette x Lysandro.


_**Hola de nuevo, les presento mi fic de Amour Sucre, espero que les guste. Puede que sea algo corto :/ … XD hasta yo misma no se con cuál de los dos quedarme ._. y más que Armin está involucrándose de a poco D: … Perdón si este fic es algo cortito**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Amour Sucre no me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Un Castiel totalmente confundido por sus nuevos sentimientos, más se siente culpable de las cosas que le ocurrió a Sucrette, un Lysandro consolador y cariñoso y una sucrette completamente confundida y indecisa… Castiel x Sucrette x Lysandro.**_

* * *

_**Una disculpa inesperada.**_

Una mañana en el instituto, las cosas se calmaron después que se fue Debrah, todos se pusieron en contra mía…Hasta Castiel, que eso fue lo que más me lo esperaba, Lysandro y Armin estuvieron de mi lado, los demás no. Ese día, me sentí muy sola: porque casi todos se pusieron en mi contra… También comprendí, que no solo yo odiaba a la ex – novia de Castiel sino que estaba Amber. Caminaba en los pasillos del instituto, estando tan relajada y calmada a la vez, buscaba el aula "A", donde la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban entrando, entre al salón como los demás.

— ¿Dónde está el? —me pregunte murmurando en voz baja, al no verlo en ninguno de los pupitres del salón, me senté a uno que estaba justo al lado de Rosalya, ella me sonreía tan alegre porque se acordaba de las cosas que había hecho por ella, el profesor Farrés empezó a dar la clase, Iris, Melody estaban tan concentradas en las tareas que ni siquiera me escucharon cuando las estaba llamando… Mire al reloj y marcaban las 11:30 a.m, suspire intranquila no sé nada sobre Castiel…— ¿Rosalya sabes en donde está Castiel? —le pregunte a mi compañera de al lado.

—…Si. Escuche su conversación con Lysandro. —respondió Rosalya sonriéndome de lado.

— ¿De qué hablaron? —volví a preguntar mostrando mi rostro totalmente curiosa.

—…Castiel le había avisado a Lysandro que no podrá venir en estos días, según lo que escuche, el se siente mal pero no dice "¿el porqué?". —contestaba mi amiga haciendo muecas.

—…Hmm que raro, ¿el sintiéndose mal? No lo creo, seguro piensa irse con su ex. —dije con tono irónico. —_Aunque me duele lo que me hizo…_—me decía en mi mente, incline un poco mi cabeza no quería recordar nada sobre lo que ocurrió en ese día, me ponía tan mal que me deprimía por eso, al darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de ese hombre mal humorado, no tenia precio, ambos teníamos un fuerte orgullo pero la que perdía en cada conversación…era yo.

—Bueno alumnos vayan al recreo—escuche que dijo el profesor Farrés. Me quede sorprendida porque no había escuchado las cosas que decía el profesor durante la clase, directamente mi mente estaba tan distraída que maldije en voz baja pronunciando su nombre… "Castiel".

Salí al recreo dirigiéndome al patio, veía a mis amigas estaban sentadas comiendo papas fritas y postres, las cosas volvieron a estar como antes…Bueno, dudaba al principio porque todavía seguía Amber, aunque por suerte no la estoy cruzando, me acuesto en el pasto un árbol me daba sombra respire profundo y exhale: algo cansada y molesta por recordarlo, cerré mis ojos por unos minutos, sentía que había alguien más al lado mío, nuevamente abro mis ojos mire hacia el lado derecho, mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas, "¿Qué hacia él a mi lado?" surgió esa pregunta en mi cabeza…

— ¿Cómo estas Jennifer? —me preguntaba Lysandro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—B-Bien, gracias por preguntar…—conteste y mi rubor aun no desaparecía. — ¿Has visto a Castiel? — pregunte no lo pude evitar pero en este momento me odiaba a mi misma por seguir preguntando sobre él, ya que, sabia las respuestas…

—Castiel falto se sentía mal—me contesto con una sonrisa y se levanto de su lugar, me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, el choque entre nosotros dos fue muy de golpe: mi cabeza había chocado contra su pecho, al principio creí que lo golpee pero no fue así, Lysandro aprovecho el momento para abrazarme con fuerza, no sé cómo puedo explicar lo que sentí exactamente en ese instante pero lo que si sabía es que partes de mi corazón se reconstruían pedazo por pedazo. Correspondí ese abrazo, podía percibir que Lysandro me entendía, que comprendía mi dolor y de lo que sufrí por la culpa de Debrah y Castiel de su lado…

—Lysandro, y-yo…—no me dejo terminar las palabras porque en ese momento, el me beso: ¿Lysandro robándome un beso? Aun no lo podía creer, esto es como uno de esos sueños que terminas besando a la persona que te gusta…O algo así... Mis sentimientos comenzaron a mezclarse, ya ni sé que sentir por Castiel; estaba tan enojada con el que, ahora con el beso del cantante esos sentimientos parecían desesperarse en mi interior.

—Nos vemos mañana, Jennifer—me dijo al acariciarme mi mejilla y beso mi mano para despedirse, incline un poco mi cabeza escondiendo el rubor de mis mejillas, la hora había pasado volando que pensé si "¿Alguien habrá visto esto?". Observe todo mi alrededor, al parecer nadie vio nada, nadie salió al patio para dar un paseo.

—Uff que día—hable por lo bajo.

Salí del instituto dirigiéndome hacia mi casa, entre las personas que iban y venían de trabajar me había chocado contra un muchacho y me disculpe apenada con él, al verlo que voltea mirándome, al parecer su amigo me mintió respecto al guitarrista.

—Castiel—susurre al verlo sorprendida.

—J-Jenny

Al observar su rostro, tenía ojeras y una cara larga e deprimida, no creí que estuviera tan mal o capaz si estaba enfermo como Lysandro me decía, — ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, por eso mismo me asusto, esa sonrisa que parecía caerse a pedazos.

—Estoy bien. —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. —Castiel ve a ser reposo.

—No puedo…

Me agarro del brazo y me llevo hacia un callejón sin salida, estaba algo oscuro y vacio, las personas pasaban de largo sin darse cuenta de ese lugar. El pelirrojo me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, se distancio un poco de mi para charlar sobre lo que paso la otra vez.

— ¡Castiel no vuelvas a agarrarme así! —le grite haciendo muecas.

—Se que estas molesta, pero quiero decirte algo…—me dijo al mirarme fijamente a los ojos. —Ya sé que tuve toda la culpa, Jennifer pero quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo siento mucho, se que jugué contigo mi intención no fue lastimarte y perdón si no te escuche sobre Debrah. —contesto al tomarme de la muñeca porque casi le iba a golpear.

Me quede anonadada por las disculpas de Castiel, es decir, nunca me lo esperaba que se iba disculpar ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, porque tanto como él y yo tenemos un orgullo diferente aunque no lo queremos romper, por cosas patéticas tal como diría el. "¿Castiel disculpándose?"

—Te perdono, Castiel—le decía con una sonrisa torcida. —Ahora tengo que irme a mi casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de continuar con mi caminata, el joven me agarro nuevamente de mi muñeca para apoyar mi cuerpo contra la pared, quería otra cosa más, el problema era "¿Qué quería de mi?" Cerré mis ojos por unos minutos y sentí sus labios rosar los míos, hasta terminar profundizando mas y mas al tomarme de la cintura. Se separo de mí y me miro fijamente a los ojos otra vez, mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

—Hace días que no puedo dormir por la culpa, por no creerte y estar sintiendo esto por ti —hablo al abrazarme con fuerza, yo no sabía ¿qué hacer? Primero fue Lysandro y ahora Castiel, podría sentir como una parte de mí se partía en dos, estúpido y tonto corazón, que ahora se enredaba y se confundía… Dos hombres con caminos muy diferentes.

—Aquí estoy yo…Castiel—sonreí de lado para abrazarlo con fuerza. Capaz lo odie un poco por lo que me hizo, tal vez, me cueste aceptar su perdón pero el termino enamorado de mi como yo de él… Aunque esta vez, siento unas fuertes atracciones de forma sentimental hacia ellos dos.

— ¿Me perdonas?

—Claro que sí. Quiero que vayas a tu casa y que descanses tranquilo.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la frente y se fue a su casa y yo me quede continuando con mi camino, "¿Qué fue todo esto?" surgió esa pregunta dentro de mi cabeza, recibí el beso de dos chicos cuya los quiero mucho y a ninguno quiero lastimar… —Sera difícil decidir—suspiraba intranquila y nerviosa.

Si, obviamente será difícil decidir entre dos chicos que son amigos e compañeros en la banda; el cantante y el guitarrista… ¿Qué complicado no?... —Esto apenas es el comienzo de un nuevo camino lleno de obstáculos y desafíos, donde podemos cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez…Pero existen las soluciones que arreglan esos errores. —hable en voz baja al recordar los besos que me dieron aquellos dos jóvenes…Al principio sentía culpa, pero es mi decisión a quien debo elegir, una decisión muy importante en mi vida y en la relación con los dos chicos…—No importa, pero a ellos dos los quiero y también los amo—murmure al mirar al cielo con una leve sonrisa.

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Sé que cambie algunas cositas… :D**_

_**o.O ._. todavía no me puedo decidir entre Castiel y Lysandro D: **_

_**es que los dos son tan-tan tiernos … TT-TT **_

_**bueno me despido ¡sayonara! Atte J.H**_


End file.
